WWE Love Is In The Air
by JickieLove198
Summary: Mickie and John are just best friends. But what happens when one kiss changes everything?
1. Chapter 1

Pairings:Mickie/John

Mickie and John are best friends. But what happens when they both wanna be more than that?

Mickie and John are in Mickie's house watching T.V.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mickie: OMG JOHN!!! WHY AM I WATCHING THIS!!! *covers her eyes*

John: Because I love this show!! Ghost Hunters is the best!!

Mickie: Well it's scary!!

John: Come here

Mickie: Fine!! _I'm liking this!! She thought_

John: *puts his arm around Mickie* Better??

Mickie: Well the T.V. is still on and so is this channel

John: Fine I'll turn the T.V. off! *turns the tv off so it's pitch black*

Mickie: HOLY CRAP!! *looks into John's eyes*

John: I can't even see you!! Where are you *reaching to try to find her face and cups his hand under her chin*

Mickie: *kisses John* OMG I'm sorry!

John: Don't be *kisses Mickie again*

Mickie:_OMG is this really happening?? Are me and John becoming more than best friends??_

John:_ Could this really be happening?? Are Mickie and I becoming more than best friends??_

Mickie: *stops the kiss* John?

John: I think I know what your thinking. You wanna be more than friends

Mickie: Pshh NO!! *sarcastic*

John: Well if your not being sarcastic, I would love to be more than friends.

Mickie: This is kinda unexpecting

John: Yeah but I've liked you for a while

Mickie: Yeah but I didn't think you felt the same way

John: This is something we should of done a long time ago

Mickie: *kisses him again and pushes him down on the couch, gets on top of him and continues kissing him*

John:* puts his arms arms around Mickie's waist and continues the kiss*

Mickie: *deepens the kiss and tightens her grip around his waist* *stops the kiss and takes John's shirt off*

John: *takes Mickie's shirt off and stops the kiss cause he hears Mickie's parents coming home from a restaurant*

Mickie: What happened?

John: Your parents!!!

Mickie: OMG GET YOUR SHIRT ON

*Mickies parents walk in and see John and Mickie with no shirts on (Mickie has a bra).

Mickie's Dad: WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!!

Mickie: DAD!! I know what your thinking and it's not what it looks like!

Mickie's Dad: It is what it looks like!! Mickie, up to your room. Grounded for a year!! And John!! Out of my house and never ever come back!!!

Mickie: NO!! DAD YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!! JOHN IS MY BEST FRIEND!!! *crying and hugs John*

Mickie's Dad: I don't care!! Now John GET OUT!!!

John: Yes sir *walks towards the door and turns around to look at Mickie and mouths " I love you" silently to her.* he leaves*

Mickie: I HATE YOU DAD!!! YOU ARE THE WORST DAD EVER!! *runs up to her room crying*

**Later that night:**

Mickie: *laying in her bed thinking about John and hears a noise out the window*

John: *climbs in the window* I can't go to sleep Micks. The thought of never seeing you again is keeping me awake

Mickie: I couldn't sleep either. All I could think about was you.

John: What if I never see you again??

Mickie: I don't know John. OMG MY DAD IS COMING!! GET IN THE CLOSET!

John: *dives into the closet*

Mickie's dad: What was that noise!?!

Mickie: Nothing, but I'm trying to sleep here. So can you go back to sleep? I would highly appreciate it *fake smiles at him*

Mickie's Dad: If I hear one more noise,you are grounded for a month.

Mickie: There won't be another noise dad *her dad leaves the room and she motions John to come out* You can stay here the night. But we have to be quiet and you have to leave early in the morning.

John: Ok Micks. Goodnight. I love you. *kisses her*

Mickie: *smiles* I love you too.

Will Mickie's dad find John in Mickie's bed in the morning??  
Will John and Mickie ever get to see eachother again??

Find out next time


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2. Hope you like it! Lets start with John and Mickie at school in the morning_**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mickie: *holding John's hand*

John: Good thing I left bright and early last night or I would of been dead!

Mickie: Yeah I know.

John: I guess we're gonna have to.. *gets interrupted*

James(Mickie's dad): THATS IT!! I'M GONNA KILL THIS KID *runs over and attacks John*

Mickie: DAD!!! HOW COULD YOU!!! *runs over to John on the floor and hus him, crying*

Mickie: *crying* Dad, I love John and if you can't except that.........I'm leaving. Come on John *helps him up and leaves with John*

John: What do you mean your leaving?

Mickie: I have a plan. We can run away together and stay somewhere.

John: Great plan. I'll pick you up tonight *smiles, kisses her and leaves*

**_Later that night....._**

Mickie: * packing her bags getting ready to run away with John when she hears a noise at the window*

John: * climbs in* Hey *smiles* You ready?

Mickie: Yes *smiles* but how are we gonna get out of the window??

John: I've come prepared. I have a ladder.

Mickie: How did you leave your house with a ladder, without your parents knowing??

John: I have my ways.*smiles* Now lets get out of here before your asshole of a dad wakes up.

Mickie: Ok but where are we staying?

John: The Hilton

Mickie: Ok lets go *climbs out the window and down the ladder*

John: * climbs out the window and down the ladder*

Mickie: *whispers loudly* We made it out!!

John: *smiles and whipers loudly* We did!! Now lets get in the car before your dad wakes up and sees you gone.

Mickie: Good idea.

John: *opens the passenger side door and Mickie gets in. Walk around to the other side of the vehicle and gets in the driver seat. Starts the car and they drive to the Hilton.

**_The Hilton...._**

**_John and Mickie arrive at The Hilton Hotel. They check in and bring all of their belongings into their room. They have the Master Suite and are settling in..........._**

Mickie: This is great. Now I can be alone with you without being caught *smiles*

John: Yeah I know *kisses Mickie*

Mickie: *deepens it and sits on the egde of the bed, still kissing John*

John: * lays down on the bed while kissing Mickie*

Mickie: *rolls on top of John and comtinues kissing him*

**_They do this for the rest of the night._**

**_In the morning......_**

Mickie: *wakes up in John's arms and smiles* Good Morning

John: Good Morning beautiful *smiles and kisses Mickie*

Mickie: That was great last night

John: Yeah I know *smiles*

Mickie: Lets watch some T.V. *turns on the news*

John: MICKIE ISN'T THAT YOUR DAD ON THE NEWS!?!?!

Mickie: OMG HE'S SEARCHING FOR ME!! HOW DID I NOT SEE THIS COMING!!! We have to move our destination farther away.

John: Ok lets pack quickly and ditch this place.

**_John and Mickie pack quickly, run downstirs to the Main Lobby and check out, and run out to Johns' car. They get in a drive away._**

**_Will John and Mickie be found?_**

**_What will happen to them if they are??_**

**_Find out in Chapter 3._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3!!! Mickie and John are trying to get away fro Mickie's dad, James. Lets go to them in the car.**_

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

Mickie: JOHN!!!!! HE'S RIGHT BEHIND US!!!!

John: Ok ok we have to make a getaway plan.

Mickie: And quick.

John: Ok well we have to make a sharp turn, or distract him or something.

Mickie: Lets just make a sharp turn and lets see if he follows!

John: Ok here we go!!! *makes a really sharp turn and loses Mickie's dad*

Mickie: WE DID IT!!! Now all we have to do is find a place to stay.

John: And it can't be here!

Mickie: Ok so that means we have to travel a far distance.

John: Lets go somewhere he would never expect.

Mickie: I got an idea.

_**The next thing John knew, he was on a plane going to Hawaii!!!!**_

John: So this was your idea??

Mickie: Yeah it's great isn't it *smiles at him*

ohn: It's the best idea ever! *sarcastic*

Mickie: Atleast it gets us away from that psychopath!!

John: Yeah I guess your right.

Mickie: Now once the plane lands, all we have to do is look for a place to stay.

John: Yeah he'll never find us here. We are across the United States!!

Mickie: And I never even mentioned Hawaii to him anyway so he won't even know.

John: Now that I'm thinking about it, this is one of the best plans you've ever had! *kisses Mickie*

Mickie: I know isn't it?!? *smiles and kisses John*

_**Thats it for now!!**_

_**Will Mickie and John ever be found??**_

_**Find out in Chapter 4  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4!!! Lets start with Mickie and John on the plane to Hawaii._**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

John: *freaking out* Mickie, What if I told you that your dad was on this plane.

Mickie: I would freak out. Why??

John: *whispering* He's right behind us! *points*

Mickie: *turns around and whispers* HOLY SHIT!!

John: SHHHH!!!!! We have to get off this plane without him noticing!

Mickie: How are we gonna do that??

John: Idk we just have to pray he does something like go to the bathroom or something once the plane lands so we can get off!

Mickie: Lets pray John.

**_After 3 hours of sitting on the plane waiting for it to land, it finally landed and they had to pray that Mickie's dad would go to the bathroom so they could get off the plane without being seen._**

John: MICKIE! HE'S GETTING UP!!

Mickie: Quick! He went in the bathroom!

John: Ok listen, we have to go to another airport and go to a different destination.

Mickie: Ok lets go.

**_They quickly run to a different airport located in Hawaii and go in. The only plane there was going to Italy._**

Mickie: Ok well we can go to Italy??

John: That could be the best move we ever make.

Mickie: Ok lets get on the plane quickly.

**_They get on the plane and head over to Italy. After 8 hours of waiting for the plane to land, it lands safely in Rome, Italy and they get off the plane._**

John: Ok first off, we have to ask people here where a nearby hotel is.

Mickie: Ok that's simple. BUT THEY SPEAK ITALIAN !!!

John: Ok well thats off the list.

Mickie: Lets just go into the first building we see and get a map.

John: Ok lets go.

**_They go into the first building they come across and go in. They pick up a map and start reading it_**

Mickie: I think coming to Italy was a bad idea *looking at the map*

John: Why is that!?!

Mickie: Because the maps are in Italian too!!!

John: Ok well I guess we're just gonna have to find our way to a hotel.

Mickie: Yeah but we don't know how far we might have to travel just to get to a hotel.

John: True but it's worth a try.

Mickie: I guess, well lets go.

**_As they are wandering the streets of Italy.........._**

John: We are totally lost.

Mickie: I dont think we will ever find a hotel nearby so why don't we just stop here.

John: We gotta keep looking.

**_Will Mickie and John ever find there way to a hotel around Italy??_**

**_Will Mickie's dad find them in Italy too??_**

**_Find out in Chapter 5._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5!!! John and Mickie lost in the streets of Italy._**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Mickie: John, isn't that Kelly and Punk??

John: Yeah it is! I wonder what they're doing here.

Mickie: Well lets go see *walks over to Kelly and Punk holding Johns hand*

Kelly: OMG MICKS!! *lets go of Punks hand and hugs Mickie*

Mickie: What are you guys doing here?

Punk: We were about to ask you two the same question!

John: Well, we're running away from Mickie's psychopath dad.

Kelly: Why exactly are you running away from him?

Mickie: Long story. But what are you guys doing here?

Punk: We came here for vacation but are completely lost.

John: Same here. We can't find a nearby hotel anywhere *looking around*

Kelly: Well maybe we could stay in the same hotel room.

Mickie: Well, that is if we find a hotel.

Punk: Well lets just try going this way. Come on Kell *takes Kelly's hand and starts walking*

John: Punk's a pretty smart guy. I think he knows where he's going so lets follow Micks *takes Mickie's hand and starts following Punk*

Kelly: Look guys! We found a hotel!

Mickie: John, you were right when you said Punks a pretty smart guy *kisses him*

John: Yeah I know *kisses Mickie*

_**Mickie, John, Punk and Kelly bring their belongings into the lobby of the hotel and check in at the front desk. Once they get checked in, they each get a key to their shared room and go up the elevator and into their hotel room.**_

_**Will John and Mickie be safe here with Kelly and Punk?**_

_**Or will Mickie's dad track them down?**_

_**Find out in Chapter 6.  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6!! Mickie and John found Kelly and Punk in Italy and are checked in at a hotel._**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

John: Micks!! Punk and I found out that Fall Out Boy is on tour here and we got you and Kellz FRONT ROW TICKETS!!

Mickie: OMG!!!! *jumps on John and kisses him* THAT'S MY FAVORITE BAND!!!!

Punk: I know thats why me and Cena are the greatest boyfriends ever for getting you guys front row tickets.

Kelly: OMG I LOVE YOU *jumps on Punk*

Punk: I love you too Kellz!!!

Mickie: John thank you soo much!! *kisses him* I LOVE YOU

John: No problem Micks *kisses her* I LOVE YOU TOO!

**_Its finally time for the Fall Out Boy Concert!!!_**

**_Fall Out Boy Concert:_**

Mickie: OMG! *jumping* I'm so excited!

John: *smiling* I know you are Micks *hugs her*

Kelly: OMG MAYBE THEY'LL TOUCH US MICKS!!!

Mickie: OMG!!!!

Punk: Wow man, I can't believe how excited they are!!

John: Yeah I know.

Mickie: OMG IS THAT MARIA?!?!?!?!

Kelly: OMG IT IS!!!!!!!! RIA!!!!!! *runs over to Maria and hugs her*

Maria: MICKS!!! KELLZ!!! *hugs Mickie and Kelly*

John: Is that Batista?? *walks over to him* Hey Man! Its been forever since we've seen you!

Punk: *walks over* Yeah man, how've you been??

Batista: Great!! *looks at Maria and smiles* We're engaged!

John: WOW MAN CONGRATS!

Punk: YEAH MAN!!

Mickie: So guys, what are you doing in Italy??

Maria: Well once me and Dave heard that Fall Out Boy was on tour in Italy he bought me front row tickets!!

Kelly: OMG WE'RE SITTING NEXT TO EACH OTHER!!

Maria: OMG!!!! LETS GO IN!!!!

John: Micks, I hope this is not on T.V.

Mickie: Yeah but what are the chances that he would turn on the Fall Out Boy concert and see us??

John: *worried* Yeah I guess your right. *walks in the doors holding Mickies' hand*

**_The Concert:_**

Maria: *dancing* OMG This is my favorite song!!

Mickie: Mine too! *dancing*

Kelly: *dancing* WOOHOO!!!

Punk: How do they like this type of music??? Heavy Metal is my type

Batista: I agree!

John: Rap is my style

Mickie: JOHN!! Dance with me!! *grabs John and starts dancing*

Maria: Dave!! Get your ass over here!! *pulls Batista and starts dancing*

Punk: Well I don't want my Kellybear to be alone *goes over to Kelly and starts dancing with her*

John: *sees a camera man holding a camera walking over to them* Micks, this is on T.V.!!

Mickie: What makes you say that??

John: *points at the camera man* That!!

Mickie: OMG COME ON!! *holds John's hand and runs out the doors*

John: Ok we weren't on T.V.!

Mickie: Yeah thank god.

John: Lets go back to the hotel room *grabs Mickie's hand*

**_Will Mickie's dad come to Italy and find Mickie??_**

**_Or will Mickie stay with John and never be found??_**

**_Find out in Chapter 7!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7!! Mickie and John left the Fall Out Boy concert and are in the hotel room_**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Mickie: Well babe, we made it. I taped the Fall Out Boy concert. Wanna watch it?

John: Sure *sits on the couch*

Mickie: *cuddles up to John and turns it on*

John: Mickie!! OMG IT SHOWED US!!!

Mickie: Yeah but what are the chances......

Mickie's dad: *bursts in the door* MICKIE I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU *grabs her arm and pulls her out the door*

John: MICKIE!!!! *runs as fast as he can out the door but Mickie and her dad were already gone* DAMNIT!!!

Mickie: JOHN!!!!!!

Mickie's dad: Your never seeing John again so shut up!! And I'm not letting you out of my sight!

John: *in the hotel room* *falls on the floor and breaks down crying*

**_Kelly, Punk, Maria and Batista walk in._**

Batista: Woah dude what happened *runs over to John*

John: He got her. She's gone *still crying*

Kelly: Aww John!! *hugs John*

Punk: Come on John. We're going to get her back.

Maria: Well we wanna help!!

Batista: Uhh..... what the heck. *puts his arm around Maria*

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_A couple of days pass. To Mickie_**

Mickie: *laying in her bed still devastated and starts crying. She thinks about John and all the good times they've had together.*

Mickie's dad: Mickie! Dinner

**_Mickie simply ignored her father and didn't go down for she was too devastated to eat anything._**

Mickie's dad: MICKIE!!

Mickie: DAD I'M NOT HUNGRY!! *hears a gun shot and runs downstairs to see her father lay dead and John with a rifle*

Mickie: JOHN!!!! *runs over to him and jumps on him* I'm so glad your back!!! *kisses him a million times*

John: Me too Micks *kisses her*

Mickie: How did you get in??

John: The front door was open!

Mickie: Awesome!!

John: Well Micks, I have to ask you something

Mickie: Go ahead *smiles*

John: *gets down on one knee* Will you marry me?

Mickie: Ofcourse!!!!! *kisses John* I love you.

John: I love you too!

**_A couple of months pass and it's time for the wedding!!_**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Kelly: *fixing her hair* I'm so happy Micks!!!

Mickie: *getting her dress on* I know me too!!

Maria: *putting makeup on* You look great Micks!!

Mickie: Thanks! Well the wedding is starting!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_The Wedding!_**

Mickie: *walking down the aisle with her brother and smiling at John*

John: *smiles at Mickie*

Priest: Mickie James, do you take John to be your husband, to love and to hold, through sickness and in health and for as long as you shall live?

Mickie: I do *smiles*

Priest: John, do you take Mickie to be your wife, to love and to hold, through sickness and in health and for as long as you shall live?

John: *looks at Mickie and smiles* I do

Priest: I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

John: *kisses Mickie for a long time*

**_Mickie and John then lived Happily Ever After :)_**

**_That's the end of this story. I might be making new ones but I'm not sure yet. I hoped you liked this story!_**


End file.
